


Loving the Girl of Steel

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lena reflects on her years-long crush on Supergirl





	Loving the Girl of Steel

Ever since she first showed up in National City that night, Lena had an increasingly intense crush on the Girl of Steel. She knew full well many people around the world had crushes on her. Who wouldn't? She was Earth's greatest and most powerful defender. They all said it. Not to mention completely beautiful, sexy and muscled to boot.

Lena knew she had little chance with Supergirl however. It seemed completely illogical. A Luthor, in love with a Super? Who would even believe her? She couldn't help it though. Supergirl was her sunshine. A beacon of hope, and light. Someone who would always protect them with her life. Even the incident in which she went crazy and attacked people was apparently due to some twisted Kryptonite experiment, not her own choice. Despite not even knowing the womans true name, Lena silently admired and pined after her, for the better part of a year. Until finally, she met her crush, and although it was barely concealed, the woman did not seem to be awkward or uncomfortable. Instead she was heroic, selfless, accepting and brave. She became Lena's friend. It was one thing to watch her from afar. Another entirely to see her muscled, blonde, toned form up close. If possible, her onesided crush grew even more. 

Lena had actually been about to gather up the courage to ask Supergirl out when her mother interrupted. Mom. What a sad story that is. Her hatred of the Supers only made Lena like Supergirl more, and wish to protect her from whatever her mother cooked up next. So that is what she did. She saved her, saved the entire alien population. She even was forced to kll her old flame, Jack, to protect Supergirl. 

 

Eventually, after sedating Sam, she decided to gather up the courage again, to talk to Supergirl. She called her best friend Kara, for advice. 

"Hi Kara!"

"Lena! Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you. You've been MIA. Are you alright?"

"Of course! I know I have been, and it's time I got back into the swing of things. Can you get me in touch with Supergirl?"

"Of course, best buddy! Glad I can help!"  _Aw, Kara. Always wanting to help. She's alot like Supergirl, come to think of it. But poor nerdy Kara could never compete with the Girl of Steel, it has to be said._

"Why do you need her?"

"I don't! This is just a friendly...chat." 

"Sounds like a date Lena." Lena blushed heavily at the prospect of dating Supergirl. Tasting her soft lips, feeling her breasts-  _Oh wow, I'm turning myself on._

She spluttered and stammered, "N-No, it's not a d-date! I mean that'd be amazing-wait what?" 

"Wow...I've never heard you so nervous."

"Well, she's Supergirl, you know? The amazing Girl of Steel."

Kara chuckled, "Yes, she is pretty awesome."

"So you'll call her?"

"Of course, Lena. I'll talk to her."

"Great! Thanks so much, Kara."  _Oh Kara._  Sometimes she wondered if Kara had a crush on Supergirl as well, but she seemed to be accepting of Supergirl dating her. it made Lena very happy.

 

An hour later, Supergirl flew up to Lena's office.

"H-hi, Supergirl. Glad you made it!"

"Of course I did, Lena. What do you need?

"Um well, I was wondering if you would...like to....getacoffeesometime?"

Supergirl laughed softly. Lena blushed. Oh gosh, she is so cute. Her laugh is so adorable.

"Are you asking me out, Miss Luthor?"

"....Yes?"

Supergirl's face was a mix of astonishment and embarassment. 

"Oh...I kind of....am not ready for that, right now." Lena felt like crying, and almost did.

Sniffling, she quietly said, "Oh...that's ok."

Clearly, Supergirl could see how heartbroken her friend was, so she calmly walked up to her and placed her arms around her.

"I'm really sorry, Lena. I just am getting over another relationship. And-"

"You're straight?" Lena tearfully tried to confirm. 

"Uh....Lately I'm not so sure." admitted the blonde alien. What? Lena had built up every resistance to asking out Supergirl before because she believed she was too straight and too much of a family enemy to ever have a chance. Now the woman was making her rethink all of it.

Lena slightly perked up, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, honestly. But I compared one of my friends to a Greek Goddess and well..."  _That is pretty gay, Supergirl._  "But listen, if I become available...I'll take you up on that coffee, yes?"

"OK, Supergirl....I wasn't expecting you to say yes or anything, but Kara Danvers seemed to think I had a shot."

"Kara Danvers?" Supergirl's face was a mix of guilt, realization and surprise."Oh yes, she was the one who got in contact with me about you."

"You remind me of her, you know." Lena smiled sadly.

"I get that a lot! Supergirl laughed. _I love you. I love you so much. It's hurting!_

"We're...still friends, right?" Lena asked shyly. 

"Of course, Lena." Then the blonde stepped forward and gave Lena a gentle hug with both her strong, solid, powerful arms. Lena blushed hard as she hugged back, but Supergirl could not see it.

Then as Supergirl began to fly away, Lena called after her, "By the way, what's your real name?" Supergirl just gave a cheeky grin and flew off.  _So cute!_

Lena never wanted to settle, but she also could not wait forever for Supergirl. Perhaps friendship with the Girl of Steel was enough. The blonde would always trust and believe in her, never give up on her, or tell her she's just like her family. Lena would always love her no matter what, friends or otherwise. 


End file.
